Chapter 4: Let the Training Commence
This is the 4th chapter in the HSATM installation Description Orion and the gang go to start their training, where they will meet a very mysterious stranger who has once before tangled with this undead menace. But is he friend or foe? Story Orion and Emily arrive at the selected meeting place. When they take a look around, they noticed its an old abandoned shooting gallery. They see the others off in the distance and being to head towards them. The lights suddenly come on and they are momentarily blinded. Afterwards they are aproached by the other group of people, who are pointing guns at them. They quickly lower them however. Drake: Sorry about that, needed to make sure you weren't intruders. Orion: It's fine. So, what exactly is this place? Or more accurately, what was it? Drake: It was a shooting range used for fun and to train marines and the sort. They closed it down a few years ago due to the fact that too many injuries were occuring here. Orion: Uhm, and those happened how? Drake: Too many people using them at once, bullets bouncing everywhere. Too many people got hit by strays, only a few died. Orion: Well that's comforting. Sorry if we're late, Emily insisted on taking a shower. I in the meantime, ate some of the Lucky Charms I bought for 50 Credits. Michael: 50 Credits? That's outrageous, I can buy ammo for that. Orion: You're telling me. Anyways, Drake did you guys gather the weapons? Drake: Yes we did. We have 3 Cutters, 2 Line Guns, 4 Divet Pistols, 2 Pulse Rifles, and 3 Rippers. Just thought we should come fully prepared. Orion: Alright, we'll take turns with the weapons and whoevers best at what will get that. Then second best for their backup. Everyone ok with that? Group: Yeah, sounds good. Orion: Good now grab a weapon. *laughs* Look at me, ordering people around. Even a Captain is listening to me. Drake: Don't push your luck, remember this is voluntary. *laughs* Emily: Don't worry Orion, I'll never leave you. Your wish is my command. Drake moves closer to Orion and the two begin whispering. Drake: Did something happen while we were gone? Orion: She came on to me. Drake: Oh? How was she? Orion: We didn't go that far, it was my first time for everything we did. I was kind of a loner in school. Drake: Damn, I don't know how you can live never having had sex or kissed a girl till now. Orion: It's easy when you've never done it before I guess. Drake: True. So what did you guys do? Orion: I think that's a story for another time. However, I may have gotten myself stuck in a rut. Drake: Oh? How'd you manage that? Orion: I said I'd marry her if we made it out of here alive. Drake beings laughing hysterically and everyone stares at him. Eventually he wipes the tears from his eyes and manages to stop laughing. Drake: Good one. Now, was that hoping we didn't make it out alive or hoping we do so you can marry her? Orion: I don't have a fucking clue unfortunately. Drake: Well you have time to think about it, hopefully. Orion suddenly jerks up. And calls the group into a huddle. He quickly tells everyone about the phone call after Egil left then gets Micahel up-to-date with what's going on. Egil: Someone looking for me eh? Hmm...by the looks of it, he's a shady one. Best stay away from him, I should live somewhere else for the time being. He probably heard me calling the station like you did Orion. Orion: Which means he's been recording stuff like I have. He's waiting for something, but what? Maybe he's behind all this and he wants everyone who's trying to find out the truth to die, or at least be too scared to continue persuing it. Egil: That seems probable. Either way, he probably knows something we don't. We should get to work, we have less than 72 hours to prepare for whatever's coming. Group: Agreed. Let's start. The group finally decides to start training. Orion takes a Cutter and a Pulse Rifle, Egil takes a Line Gun and a Ripper, Emily takes a Ripper and a Cutter, Drake takes a Pulse Rifle and a Cutter, and Michael takes a Line Gun and a Ripper. They do 20 minute rounds with each weapon until everyone has handled each weapon twice. The group then goes out to eat and returns back to the shooting range and finds a stranger shooting the target dummies with dual-wield Pistols. They approach him carefully and then tackle him to the ground. The stranger squirms but eventually gives up as he cannot overpower Drake, Orion, and Michael. Drake: By order of the Security Team you are ordered to drop your weapons. I am Captain Drake, you will refer to me as such whenever being called upon. Stranger: Don't hurt me guys cmon. I'm just here shooting my Pistols, I do it all the time. Drake: Egil, take his weapons. See if they're ours. Egil: Understood. *takes the Pistols and looks them over* Sir these aren't ours, they've been modified. Stranger: Yes you idiots those are mine like I said. My name is Logan Taylor, I've worked for EDF and CEC for many, many years. Now, may I please go? Drake: You guys, he could be of use to us. Quick question, do any of you know medicine? Logan: I do. I'm also a trooper just like you. As well as an engineer and miner. Orion: I think we should take him along. Logan, would you be willing to help us in a top secret mission? Logan: What's in it for me? Drake: You won't die, possibly. Listen something really BAD ''is gonna happen in three days. We'd love to have someone like you on the team. Logan: Well, I have nothing better to do. And you guys probably need all the help you can get. I'll help, but you guys gotta buy me dinner. *laughs* ''They get off of him and shake hands. After introducing they train a little bit more and then go out to eat. Afterwards they return to Orion's place. Logan: Nice place, but what's up with the bloody vent? Kinda creepy man. They all look up at the vent Logan pointed out in shock. Then they draw their weapons and Logan follows suit, unaware of why this is going on. Logan: Uhm, what's going on? Orion: I told you that Necromorph was real! Logan: WAIT! Did you just say what I think you said? Orion: Yeah why? Have you dealt with these bastards before?! Logan: Yeah on the Ishimura. It was hell there. You're telling me this shit is happening here too? I thought that the Marker was destroyed. I wonder what happened to Isaac... Orion: Isaac's being stored here somewhere, under the alias Patient Four. It's a good thing you know how to kill these, just our luck. And did you know my dad? He served on the Ishimura until they got him...his name was Josh Shade. Logan: Shade...I recognize it but I don't think I met the fellow. Sorry to hear pal, I'm on of the very few who survived. Orion: I noticed...so how good is this Isaac fellow? Logan: If Necromorphs were Bowser, he'd be Mario. Orion: Good to hear. So is it true, that you have to dismember these things to kill them? Logan: Yeah. So is this supposed to be what happened in three days? Orion: I don't know. This might be the beginning. Maybe three days from now is the full out attack. They hear a noise in the vent and a body drops out of the it, bloodied and mutilated. Logan yells at everyone to not shoot and get down as a Slasher breaks out of the vent. He quickly dismembers it with his Cutter then tells everyone it's safe. Orion: So that's what they look like up close. We call these Slashers logan, aren't there different kinds? Logan: Good name, and yeah there are a lot of different kinds. More and more deadly, if you see one. Describe it to me. I'll tell you everything I know about it. Orion: Thanks, now what? We obviously have to all stay here where it's safety in numbers. We need to alert everyone, I'll get to that soon. We need to take turns sleeping and staying on guard. There's six of us so shifts of two guards for 4 hours. Group: Sounds fair. Orion: Ok. The groups are: Me and Emily, Drake and Michael, and Logan and Egil. One combat trained person for every non-trained person. If you see a group coming, wake up everyone. One person will watch the door from a few feet back in a corner and the other will watch the vent from a different corner. Logan, Egil, Drake, Michael, you guys go to sleep me and Emily will guard this shift. We will spend 4 hours a day training: 2 hours weapons, 1 hour stamina, 30 minutes Zero-G/no O2, 15 minutes hand-to-hand combat, and 15 minutes hacking doors and using Locators and comms. We will eat 2-3 times a day for 15 minute periods max and sleep no more than 10 hours and no less than 6. The group all find a small area to sleep in while Emily watches the vent and Orion watches the door. They continue like this until all shifts are complete. They then start the first day of trainging. After the first day is complete, they start the cycle again. Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Chapters Category:Squattop's Chapters Category:Dead Space 2: Break-Fast: Holy Spoons and the Marker Category:Squattop